Stigmata
Origins When the evvis (ie- elves) opened the jumpgates to Stigmata after the first Symbiot invasion they unleashed a terrible evil upon the world for, in their short-sighted search for wealth and power, they open a gateway to a renewed Symbiot invasion. The symbiots managed to infect Hubbard but by then the church knew how to fight them and employing theurgy alongside the soldiers and fleets of the Emperor, managed to fight them back to the jumpgates, purge Hubbard and trap the Symbiots in Stigmata. But the Symbiots would not be so easily beaten. They launched a counter attack upon the orbiting jumpgate of Stigmata and very nearly broke through. Only the sacrificial deployment of 'Belial's Fire' fission weapons by the now beautified St. Cleary prevented a third invasion. Surprisingly, despite the explosion of a nuclear bomb of this scale directly in the vicinity of the jumpgate, Stigmata's jumpgate was not destroyed. It did however lose it oribital stability and was pulled from the heavens by another invasion of symbiots. The stigmata jumpgate now lies in a shallow dust-filled crater in a lifeless land of rock and darkness. Stigmata is home to the majority of the Imperial Garrison including the Manifest Light Legion, the 2nd, 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 11th Legions, and the Scions of Zahl (a Brother Battle Legion) as well as the majority of the imperial fleet. There job is simple; they must protect the jumpgate from renewed invasion by the Symbiot hordes. As a result of the battles on this planet and the extensive use of Belial's Fire fission weaponry, nothing grows for 1000s of kilometers around the jumpgate and those soldiers which are sent there must constantly protect themselves from the miasma that comes from fission weapons. The source of Symbiots on Stigmata is a matter of debate. It is clear that they do not use the downed jumpgate to access the planet and no other jumpgate is known to exist. Some say that Stigmata itself is a breeding colony while others say that the symbiots are able to travel there using conventional space travel. Without stigmata, there would be no Known Worlds and it is only through the bravery of the soldiers who fight and die on this bleak and darkened planet that we live to breathe today. Known Hives '''NB! Data is not updated with new intel on symbiot hives, this is 5? turns old, but still, useful.''' '''Hive Nysrogh''' There is little doubt that this symbiot hive, so close to our base and the portal has been adversely affected by the radioactivity of our poisoned environment. That being said, the almost daily, poorly coordinated raids that keep our border guards so busy and paranoid often originate from this hive. Hive nysrough forms are known for a lack of complex planning, an absolute inability to produce six-nucleotide forms that might incorporate metals or ceramics. '''Dead.''' '''Hive Philantaneaus '''Another hive without the capicity to breed complex six-nucleotide forms, this hive often produces borrowing forms as well as forms wich make extensive use of hardened chetanin. It has been hypothesized that worm-type and beetle-type genetics are a common component of its forms but this is not strictly known. '''Hive Malphas:''' A mountainous hive that makes extensive use of the six-nucleotide genetics, our aerial reconnaissance of this hive is often heavily engaged by a variety of floating jelly-fish like forms. Whether it be due to jellyfish-type genetics being common amongst the breeders of this hive or easy access to hydrogen synthesis or purification resources in the area, many of the forms here are hydrogen-filled jelly-fish like forms. These possess the capacity to both float almost undetected through the air and to ascend completely into space (burning some of their hydrogen to do so). '''Hive Raum: '''The vegetable symbiot lifeforms here are particular thick and most of the forms bred from this hive continue their capacity for photosynthesis even when not otherwise necessary. The hive produces many lighter framed forms with incredible speed and a propensity for high-speed shapechange. '''Dead'''. '''Hive Caym''' Potential for six-nucletide forms, the caym produces metallic insect-like forms mostly. The ‘steel razor wasp’ attack of 2297 originated from here. '''Hive Mephistopheles: '''A hive with extensive space-faring higher forms and incredibly sophisticated six-nucleotide forms capable of firing ion weaponry at great distances, forms produced from this hive are incredibly sophisticated, complex, and dangerous. We do not recon this area any more. '''Hive eurynome: '''characteristics uknown '''Hive nergal:''' forms typically slow-moving with good armour- the recent giant milipedes are thought to have originated from here. '''Hive zepar: '''characteristics uknown '''Hive aym: '''characteristics uknown '''Hive bifrons: '''characteristics uknown '''Hive ililpos:''' characteristics uknown '''Hive deumos:''' characteristics uknown '''Hive proserpine:''' characteristics uknown '''Hive naberius:''' characteristics uknown '''Hive ambdicius:''' Produces space-faring forms capable of producing fusion engines and firing ion cannons. Hive ambdicius seems to maintain a synchronous space-level hive not unlike our own spaceports, the function of which may very well be similar in that symbiot space-faring forms rendezvous here for repairs and maintenance. The imperium fleet is warned to stay away from the air and space regions surrounding this hive. '''Hive abigor: '''characteristics uknown '''Hive uphir:''' characteristics uknown '''Hive Succorbenoth''': characteristics uknown''' ''' '''Hive semiazaz:''' characteristics uknown '''Hive ukobach:''' characteristics uknown '''Hive adramelech:''' characteristics uknown Recent History